classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
UAE Exchange
UAE Exchange & Financial Services Ltd is a remittance and currency exchange company based in India, a part of the global UAE Exchange group. As well as its core foreign exchange services it also provides insurance, share trading, gold refinancing schemes, travel and tour services and online payments via its XPAY service. A subsidiary of Abu Dhabi based UAE Exchange it is set up as a public limited company in India, headquartered in Kochi. The company is an NBFC (Non Banking Financial Corporation) and an Authorised Dealer II Category with over 2700 employees and over 240 offices across India. History Incorporated in India in 1995 as a public limited company, Dr. B R Shetty and H.H. Abdulla Humaid Al Mazroei laid the first building blocks of the UAE Exchange Group. 1999 UAE Exchange became fully operational with its branch at MG Road, Bangalore and the first Xpress Money payment given out on 1 September 1999 at P T Usha branch Kochi. 2000 UAE Exchange started Money Exchange,later renamed as Foreign Exchange, as per specific licenses received from the apex bank of the country, The Reserve Bank of India. 2001 UAE Exchange added one more service – Travel and Ticketing services. The company is an IATA accredited passenger sales agent and also an active member of TAAI. UAE Exchange has 7 IATA locations in India. The company also opened the 50th branch in Surat, Gujarat. 2002 a separate wing for Agency Business was formed. UAE Exchange also included another service, Insurance, in 2003 partnering with LIC and United India Assurance company. 2004 the company opened the 100th branch in Mattannur –Kerala. In 2005 UAE Exchange also started Tours along with Travel services. 2006 UAE Exchange opened its 200th branch at Mangalore. 2006 was a landmark year in the history of Indian operations of UAE Exchange. The RBI elevated the company to Authorized Dealer II category, thus becoming the first FFMC in Indian history to get the status . 2008 UAE Exchange entered into the realm of another service Gold Loan and provides EMI repayment option for customers. 2009 the company received the license under payment and settlement acts from RBI to operate a debit mode of payment system and thus introduced XPAY, an indigenously developed mobile based payment system. UAE Exchange is now present in the metros, semi-urban as well as rural areas of India with over 240 own branches. The Country Head of UAE Exchange and Financial Services Ltd is Mr. V George Antony and there are 10 Department Heads, 50 Divisional Heads, 8 Zonal Heads, 23 Regional Heads and 8 Regional Audit Heads monitoring the operations of the company’s branches across India. Specialized Services UAE Exchange offers the following services across India. *Money Transfer *Foreign Exchange *Travel, Ticketing & Tours *Gold Loan *Vehicle Loan *Insurance *Demat Accounts *XPAY Associate Companies *New Medical Centre (NMC) Group *UAE Exchange Australia Pty. Ltd. *UAE Exchange Centre Bahrain Co. WLL *UAE Exchange Centre L.L.C, Liaison Office *UAE Exchange Canada Pty Ltd *UAE Exchange China Liaison Office *UAE Exchange Fiji Pty Ltd *UAE Exchange Hong Kong Limited *UAE Exchange Centre L.L.C., Liaison Office, India *UAE Exchange Centre L.L.C., Liaison Office, Indonesia *Jordan UAE Exchange L.L.C. Co. *UAE Exchange Centre WLL, Kuwait *Kuwait National Exchange Co. *UAE Exchange New Zealand Pty Ltd *Oman & UAE Exchange Centre Co. L.L.C *UAE Exchange Centre LLC, Liaison Office, Pakistan *UAE Exchange Centre LLC, Liaison Office, Philippines *Qatar- UAE Exchange Establishment *UAE Exchange Centre LLC, Liaison Office, Sri Lanka *UAE Exchange Centre LLC, Sudan *UAE Exchange Uganda Limited *UAE Exchange Centre LLC, UAE *UAE Exchange Centre LLC, UK *MoneyDart Global Services, Inc, USA *UAE Exchange & Finance Ltd, India *XM Software Solutions Ltd *XM Services Ltd References "UAE Exchange eyes banking in India, plans Rs 100 cr IPO" - The Financial Express;Oct 11, 2006. Retrieved May 14, 2010 "UAE Exchange launches internet stock trading service" - Business Standard; May 5, 2006. Retrieved May 14, 2010 External links * UAE Exchange corporate website * XPAY website Category:Travel agencies Category:Travel and holiday companies of India Category:Foreign exchange companies Category:Financial services companies of India ml:യു.എ.ഇ. എക്സ്ചേഞ്ച് ആൻഡ് ഫിനാൻഷ്യൽ സർവീസസ് ലിമിറ്റഡ്